


Different Kinds

by WwolfJade123



Series: This was Dared by Drunk_Wwolf [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Slice of Life, drunk me dared this so you have no say what happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WwolfJade123/pseuds/WwolfJade123
Summary: Read how these two idiots act like a couple before actually telling each other that they will be a couple. They overcome small arguments and recover some lost memories on the way.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: This was Dared by Drunk_Wwolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022962
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Late Night Flings [#17 & 8]

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list here:  
> https://wwolfjade123.tumblr.com/post/635461077932654592/prompt-lists-saying-i-love-you-without

Yang can't sleep.

That was that. That was it. The only thing that confuses her was the reason behind why she get a wink of lovely sleep. She huffed in exasperation and rolled to her side, facing her clock which seemed to scream at her with the numbers that it flashed with.

2:32 AM

It already got to her nerves the minute her head landed on the pillow, seeing it now only added fuel to her growing frustration. She groaned, closing her eyes and burying her face on the pillow. The familiar scent of detergent made her pause before slowly, oh so slowly, letting that scent lull her to sleep...

Only to open her eyes again when a familiar ding echoed throughout her quiet room. Another groan left the back of her throat as she sat up with force that made her bed creak loudly. She rolled her shoulders before she glared at her phone.

She stayed that way for moments, sitting slouched on her bed while glaring at the offending device that ruined her slow descend to dream world before she let out a heavy sigh. She ran a hand through her face before she shakes her head and reaches over to grab her phone. She squinted over the sudden bright light but she didn't give up, her sleep had already wandered off to someone else's.

Her irritation, however, followed her sleep quickly after she read who sent a text at two in the morning. Her shoulders relaxed as a huff of amusement leaves her lips.

Blakey Ladon:  
2:35 AM

Hey

Me:  
2:36 AM

heyya blakey! im surprisdd ur awake

And it was surprising to find Blake Belladonna awake at this hour. If Yang can remember correctly, Blake has an interview tomorrow down by the Port with other huge celebrities about the upcoming series the faunus decided to write and direct.

Speaking of the new series, when Yang had first heard of the news she threw a party to remember that occasion. A party that consist of a cooler filled with sodas and ice cream tubs, a couch and a warm blanket. It wasn't really a party now that she thinks back to it... it was more of a lazing around/movie marathon than a party. Nonetheless it was fun.

Blakey Ladon:  
2:36 AM

Ahh... I should have guessed the sunny little dragon is still awake

Yang snorts.

Me:  
2:36 AM

and may u explain y the lovely flower isstill awake?

Blakey Ladon:  
2:37 AM

I'm afraid that information is unavailable

Me:  
2:37 AM

Y so?

There was a pause on their messaging. The typing bubble appearing and sinking out. It made Yang furrow in confusion, her thoughts scrambling to form a single prediction then her brain stopped processing, the sleep coming back to her at full force.

Yang tried her best to keep her eyes open.

Blakey Ladon:  
2:40 AM

_sent attachment_

Yang's eyes were wide, cheeks slowly tainting the color of red and her breath hitching ever so slightly when she saw the attachment sent to her.

It was Blake Belladonna. And not _just_ Blake Belladonna, tired and half asleep Blake Belladonna standing in front of her bathroom mirror in a blue oversized T-shirt that was slipping out of one shoulder. The faunus was rubbing her eyes tiredly but had a genuine smile that Yang finds her heart soaring in the places she always wanted them to. Her feline ears were flopped, one was high and alert of it's surroundings while the other dropped cutely over one of Blake's eyes.

After a moment, Yang was able to get a bare of herself and she read the caption that came with this adorable picture.

_Can't sleep. Wanna call..?_

It was the one of the fastest times Yang had pressed the call button. The line didn't even ring on the other before Blake answered her call, as if she was anticipating it, already pressing the right button before the call screen even appeared.

"Hey..." but Yang easily wandered those thoughts away and focused solely on Blake and Blake's voice.

There was a shutting of a door on the other side before there was a small murmur of a reply, "Hey to you too..." Blake's voice was rough but soothing, one of the most gentle ones Yang has ever heard in her entire life.

She deeply inhaled before she turned to face the ceiling filled with stars, "So how was your day?" She asked, arm coming up and resting on her shoulder as she faintly thought of Blake's features with her eyes peeled open. 

"It was good. Tiring but good." Blake answered, Yang imagined that she did a small nod to justify her words, the thought made Yang's smile grow wider. "I have to say, brainstorming with the rest of the team for the first three episodes has me drained..." Blake's words came out a sigh. Yang closed her eyes and a picture of Blake rubbing her temple popped in front of her.

"That sounds good." She froze as soon as those words came out of her mouth, eyes suddenly pealed open as she stared blankly. She swears she can hear her sister snickering somewhere under her bed while murmuring jokes on Yang's choice of words.

Blake giggled. A sound that snapped Yang out of her trance and allowed her to take in oxygen like a normal person. "Yes it is. The team is pumped in creating this project."

Yang decided to smile and roll on her front, "They _should_ be pumped. _Blake Belladonna_ is writing and directing this bad boy to life." Yang says in a matter of fact, no one and nothing can deny what she had just said, "Just saying. To have someone like you on set is like having a million Snow Bots in one room."

"Weiss is going to kill you."

Yang shrugs carelessly, "She can try."

Blake huffs a laughter, thumping heard from the other end. She groaned slightly and there was shifting, "I still can't believe it."

"Well you should believe it! You have an interview tomorrow at the Port where the first scene is going to be shot correct?" Yang didn't wait for an answer before she zipped to her next statement, "Besides it can't be that hard with a skill set and leadership like yours, I swear you are going to kill it while writing that script."

She could feel the fond roll of Blake's eyes from her side of the call and Yang can't help but let her heart melt at the image. Blake lets out a blissful sigh, happy because of her best friend's encouragement, "Thanks, Yang. I really needed that."

"Ooooh so that was the reason she called me." Yang teased.

There was a small pause. Not enough that Yang's mind decided that what she said was offensive or something along those lines. But enough for Yang to raise an eyebrow at the still image of Blake's face.

"No... I don't think that's the reason..." Blake murmured, sounding shy that gave _Yang_ a pause. A slow blush started to yet again envelop her face, damn does Blake sound so adorable with that volume and tone of her voice.

Yang closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying her best to inhale and exhale properly. "Huh... really?" She said with ease. Then she lets out a small giggle turning to face the ceiling again, "Then what was the reason for you to ask me to call in one of the most adorable way ever."

"I-..." Blake lets out then paused. She waited for a couple of minutes before she lets out a small hum that sent tingles in Yang's nerves. "I just wanna hear your voice..."

After Blake's small confession, they both stayed quiet, letting her words sink before Blake asked how Yang's day was. That led to them staying awake until the sun was rising, the moment the two closed their eyes that night, all they saw was the silhouette of the person that has taken a part of their mind rent-free.


	2. Comfort [#10 & 3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake comes home from work and readies herself for another movie night when her phone chimes and a message from a certain someone made her night more fun.

Blake lets out a big breath as she opens the door to her apartment. Her feline ears twitched at the change of temperatures. Blake walked to her living room stretching and massaging her sore neck. She had just came back from shooting the sixth episode of _Wishful_ and writing both seventh and eighth episode together with her co-writers, meaning she's utterly exhausted and much need of a small break until tomorrow comes.

Yet even with the fatigue bringing her down, she wore a wide smile on her face. The crew was all so patient and kind to her work and imagination, considering each and every plot she comes up with, laughing when Blake brings up a crack ship that the small fandom they had already invented in a matter of days. She was lucky to have people like them.

The faunus walked out of the kitchen, a bowl full of popcorn in hand and her water bottle filled with jasmine tea swinging in one of her wrists. She stopped in her steps as she straightens her posture, ears flicking at the familiar sound of the chime her phone. Quickly, Blake placed her popcorn and water bottle on the coffee table as she ran toward the sound at full speed.

She hummed in amusement when she saw Yang's nickname flash at her lock screen. She didn't waste any more time and unlocked her phone to read the message.

PurpleSun:  
9:48 PM

Can I come over?

Blake cocks an eyebrow at the message. It still felt so weird for Yang to ask if she can come over despite the fact that Blake had already given her a spare key for the apartment. Nonetheless, the faunus still appreciates and finds Yang's shyness adorable. So with a small smile, she replies:

Me:  
9:49 PM

Sure. Just came back from work and planning on re-watching some Disney movies.

Wanna join me?

PurpleSun:  
9:49 PM

Sounds like a plan! See ya soon, Blakey <3

Me:  
9:49 PM

See you soon, Sunshine <3

===

It was fifteen minutes later that Yang arrived. Blake was on her feet the minute she heard Yang's familiar footsteps outside her door, she probably should've controlled herself for she opened the door before Yang even gets to knock. She also greeted Yang with a messy hair and a warm smile.

Her cheeks flushed when she realised what she had just did and fixed her hair as her own redemption.

Yang's gaze shifted from amused to teasing. She slightly leaned down to look at Blake in the eyes as she said teasingly, "Expecting someone, miss?" She chuckled under her breath when Blake's red cheeks depended and she earned an exasperated huff.

Blake merely closed and opened her eyes before she replied, "I was but now I'm not so sure if they'll arrive in time." She returned with a small shrug of one shoulder, doing a small show by looking around Yang's surroundings. Then she sighed, mocking sadness, "Guess our little date is canceled..."

"If you won't mind. Shall I take their place?" Yang suggested, not missing a beat. She tugged the folded parts of her sleeves, drawing attention to the muscles of her forearms that Blake finds herself trying her best to maintain eye contact. Yang tilts her head to the side, "I swear I'll be a good girl." Though her choice of words made Blake's inside ride a rollercoaster, she maintained her poker face.

Blake raised an expecting brow, eyes scanning Yang from head to toe taking in every detail of her outfit before she smirks, mysteriously mischievous smirks. "I... supposed there's an extra spot on the couch for you to sit on." She opened the door wide for Yang to enter. "I hope you won't mind watching Disney movies for three hours then?"

Yang looks over her shoulder as she stands in the middle of Blake's hallway, "A friend of mine is a Disney addict herself so I won't mind. She's probably watching one right this moment." Yang says before she walks further in Blake's room as the faunus closes the door behind them. Blake watches in amusement as Yang wanders around her living room as if this was the first time she's been here. She looked at Blake after a small moment and grinned, "This place is popping!"

Blake huffed a laughter as she walks over and throws Yang a pillow just as soon as a popcorn was inside her mouth. Yang yelped indignantly before she looked up with a glare at Blake who smiled innocently her way. Yang shakes her head in fondness before she flops back down on Blake's couch.

She didn't move a muscle when Blake walked over. When that happened Blake Belladonna, one of the most highly praised writer, the woman that took down an entire organisation with her words and the woman that took back her parent's name by simply showing up sat on Yang's legs like the little shit she was.

"BLAKEEEEE!!"

The faunus laughed as she tried her best to stay still and let Yang's legs squirm underneath her. She watched from the corner of her eyes how Yang struggled to free her trapped limbs with one of her most adorable pouts. Though her cuteness wasn't enough to stop the chaos and she still sat there, reaching out for her tea and sipping the fluid silently as if she wasn't sitting on top of an athlete's legs. More specifically, a wrestler's legs.

Yang heaved her body toward Blake's and she grabbed her by the waist pulling her against her tightly as she indignantly growled complaints to Blake's human ears making the faunus squeal. They both started laughing when Yang's legs were freed and the blonde decided to pin Blake down the couch and tickle her until she tears of joy surfaced.

"Stop! Stop!!" Blake complained, weakly batting away Yang's hands from her waist. "I give up! I give up! You win okay?! You win!"

Yang chuckled before she backed away, arms crossed and a smug grin planted on her face. When Blake groggily sat up, her smile softened and she uncrossed her arms. Blake mirrored Yang's smile before she ducked down and grab her tea, sipping the still hot liquid despite her leaving it in the open for five minutes.

When Blake placed her tea back to the coffee table. Yang inched closer, draped an arm around Blake's shoulder and pulled her closer to her body heat. She smiled down at the faunus, "So what are we watching tonight, director?" Blake rolled her eyes at the nickname as she snuggled against Yang's side, wrapping her arm around Yang's waist.

"I'm in the mood to re-watching Moana..." She murmured as her head falls down comfortably on Yang's shoulder.

They watched movies until Midnight stroke. Blake, who was drunk on feelings, grabbed Yang's wrist when she was about to go home and murmured groggily at Yang for her to stay, forehead on the blonde's collarbone. Yang just snorted and pulled Blake close and wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug. Blake who was confused at first, wrapped her arms lazily around both of Yang's arms, fingers scratching lightly at her shoulders through the fabric sending a pleasant chill over Yang's body.

The next morning was filled with laughter and warm hugs from the two.


	3. Visits [#1 & 7]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang decided to give Blake a small visit in their Studio

She pats his shoulder as her other hand opens the door of the truck, "Thanks for the ride, Grizz!" She exclaims, jumping out of the vehicle with a small huff.

The olive-skinned man laughs loudly, rolling down his window and looking at Yang with a wide smile, cheeks red from laughing on the way to the Studio. He wipes a tear away, "Yeah yeah anything you say, Xiao Long! Say hi to Blake for me will ya?" He says through the roaring of his vehicle. 

Yang gives him a thumbs up, "Yup! She'll be glad hearing from you again. I swear, whenever we're talking she always brings you in the conversation." Yang says with furrowed brows and challenging grin, "It's like you enchanted the poor maiden."

He laughs yet again, waving his hand at Yang's comment, "Don't be stupid, Yang! That girl's been enchanted by _your_ beauty since high school! Impossible for her to spend her time with low life mortal beings like us." He said with a dismissive shrug and a teasing smirk.

Though Yang's cheeks redden, her heart ached slightly. "Don't you have classes to teach, Professor?" She says instead, raising an expecting eyebrow.

"Oh crap! Right!" Grizz exclaims, window slowly rolling up as he places his hand on the wheel. Just before the window closes though, he looks back at Yang and gives her a wide grin, "See you in the ring! Try not to burn anything in the studio!"

Yang didn't have the time to tell him off, his vehicle skidded down the road and before she knew it Grizz's truck had already made a turn and disappeared. So with the big sigh she straightened her back and rolled her shoulders, stretching her neck. When she turns around, she gives the whole compound her signature grin and walked inside, excited to see her best friend for the day.

===

Blake's ears perks up at the sound of immediate footsteps. When she looks up she was greeted by Ilia's smiling face, "Blake! There you are!" She says as she lets herself inside the room, "A guard wants you in the Main Gate Entrance."

She tilts her head to the side as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "What is it about?"

"The new guard probably doesn't watch television if they couldn't recognise the face of Yang Xiao Long..." Ilia says with a shake of her head.

Blake's ears twitched at the name and she stood, "Yang's here?" She asked as she started to make her way toward the door, "We really need that 'Friend Board' for the new guys that come in for the next month..." She murmured as she passed her friend.

Ilia laughs behind her and when Blake was in the hallway, her ears swivelled to the back at the sound of her voice as she called out, "I wouldn't say that this one is a friend though!" Her cheeks flamed and Blake walked faster to the main gate with pinned ears and flushed face muttering cusses about Ilia's small tease.

When she arrived at the gate, her irritation for Ilia faded when she saw the shining smile Yang gave toward her way. Her expression softened as she walks closer to her best friend. Yang's eyes were truly a special part of her and Blake feels her stress fade away at the familiar shimmer of those lilac eyes. Warmth tickling her insides as she places her hand on the gate's iron bars, eyes focused on Yang's.

"Miss Belladonna! This blonde _bimbo_ here doesn't know about..."

There was a growl and Yang's eyes flashed red but it all just stopped there. Blake gently, ever so gently, reached out and brushed her finger against Yang's. Immediately her focus returned to Blake's and she smiled, a bright and grateful smile that made Blake's smile wider. Prouder.

Blake rolled her eyes before she turned to the guard, cutting off any more of his stereotypical statements. "Mister Tenasya, would you kindly let my dear friend inside?" His eyes widen at her words. He looked back and forth between Blake and Yang before he sputtered an apology and rush back inside the office and grant accessibility for the door gate by the side.

Yang didn't waste anytime to enter the compound and give Blake a warm hug when she reached the other side. Blake practically melts in her embrace as she wraps her own arms around Yang's, burying her nose on the blonde's shoulder then lets out a relieved sigh. Yang sigh into her hair as she cupped the back of Blake's head and pulled her closer, fingers faintly scratching Blake's scalp in a way that just made Blake forget that she was in the middle of a small crisis.

Yang pulled away first and she looks at Blake in the eyes before she tilts her head to the side.

"So what do you think?" Blake's question earned a confused noise from Yang and she couldn't help but to roll her eyes, "I meant what do you think..." Her eyes wandered at Tenasya who was sweating profusely inside the guard's office, "About firing someone that... _definitely_ deserves it..."

Yang's head whipped to the direction of the office then back at Blake with a much more skeptical look, "Isn't he... new?" Blake didn't get to answer Yang's question, "You little shit! I know that look in your eyes!" She hissed, "Give him a chance! It was just a misunderstanding..."

"Does a misunderstanding have to accompany slurs about your hair color?" Blake asks expectantly, raising an eyebrow that dared Yang to talk back about her statement.

"I-" She stuttered, "No- but!"

"No buts, Yang." Blake said, her tone no room for arguments, "Discrimination of any kind shall not be tolerated in my studio." Blake scooped her phone from her pocket and sent Ilia a quick message about Mister Tenasya's resignation papers. She prepared herself for any kind of disappointment when she was about to look up after she tucked her phone back inside her pocket.

Yang wore a grin when Blake looked back up, "God, I love it when you're feisty." She merely whispers, looking at Blake in the eyes as though she was lost in the deep color of amber. Blake rolled her eyes, breaking the spell and led Yang inside the studio.

===

Yang brought lunch for the both of them. They both ate in comforting silence when Blake's break ticked in, both giving each other soft smiles from either the rim of their mugs or just smiling at each other when they think the other isn't looking their way.

It was when Yang came back to the conference room from throwing away their trash did Blake's stress came back. Yang stopped by the doorway when she saw the focused scrunch in between Blake's eyebrows. She leaned on the doorway as she continued to watch with curiosity at what Blake was doing, she watched as the blur of Blake's fingers as the faunus wrote the continuation of the script. Yang admits she was mesmerised, she always was whenever Blake was either super focused on an activity or working.

Watching her work now, it was like seeing Blake in one of her beautiful elements that a goat decided to crush. Yang just knows, just by watching her move, that this series was going to blow up. She could _feel_ that future coming and it was coming Blake's way very fast.

"You know you can come in, I don't mind..." Blake said as she turned her head to check something off of her notebook before she looked up and adjusted her glasses. There was also another thing Yang likes whenever Blake's like this, and that was those very attractive glasses.

She entered the room and took a seat across the desk Blake used as a temporary work space. Elbows on the desk, Yang leans her chin on her palm as she openly watch Blake return to her work, opening a new document for another script for another episode.

About an hour later Blake stretches her back and lets out a small moan of relief at the pops before she started giggling, making Yang feel like she was floating in space but still grounded in some way. Blake leaned on her elbows as she easily met with Yang's stare with a tired one. Yang finds herself worried and frozen when she saw the fluttering of Blake's eyes, open and close. Intoxicating was the first thing in her mind and she couldn't help but reach out and brush a strand away from her face so that she can get a better view of those eyes that fight to stay open.

Blake instinctively leaned into the warmth of Yang's hand. At that one moment, a thought in her mind slipped out;

"I couldn't believe people would think of hurting someone like you..." She murmured breathlessly. She watched the slow spread of heat on Blake's cheeks, then she felt her own cheeks flush when she realised what she'd just say. "I- I mean-..."

Blake giggled again. "Thank you, Yang." She says. "For teaching me how to love myself after I escaped..." Yang could see in Blake's eyes that she still remembered what Yang told her the day she saw her stumbling in her front door, soaked and sobbing.

_Yang's eyebrows furrowed at the sight of her long time friend. Without a word she went back inside her house leaving the door open for Blake to come in, which she immediately did. When Yang came back she motioned for Blake to follow her._

_There they sat, in front of a fireplace as Yang helped Blake out of her clothes and dry her off of the rain. It surprised Blake when she felt arms snake around her body and pull her in a warm hug from behind. For a moment they stayed that way. "Yang-"_

_"Shh... just come here and let me fix it..."_

Yang had a phone call another hour later. Neo calling her in for practice. Blake understood and told Yang that she was going to be just fine. With the permission of a goddess Yang headed out with a pun and her signature finger guns.


	4. Small break gone wrong..? [#22 & 11]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake invited Yang to the nearby Theme Park after Yang broke Mercury Black's legs to help her relax. Unfortunately for the two, one of the mini-game's employees has a grudge against faunus and caused a little fight between them...

"Yang!" Blake calls as she tries to catch up to her, despite getting shoved into people's shoulders she didn't give up to try and catch up to her friend. "Yang, wait!" She tried calling out again, only to be ignored. She groans irritably as she speeds up, not caring about what others think, she was getting away and she was getting away fast Blake needs to catch up no matter what happens.

When the crowd sank away she couldn't describe the lightness she felt when she saw Yang walking fast just a few feet ahead of her. She knew she was faster with lesser people, she knew she can still catch up to her with the pace she was walking. So without another word, she ran toward Yang at full speed.

Her heart started hammering in her chest the closer she gets toward her target, her hands started shaking, her knees going weak with relief and her breath coming in short bursts.

When she knew there was only a few meters left, Blake didn't think twice and tackled Yang's back wrapping her arms around Yang's torso as she bumped her forehead on Yang's back, her breath only coming second place. Her shoulders sagged when Yang stopped walking. She looked up and through her golden mane, "Yang-"

"What.." Yang said plainly, tone bored that made Blake's heart ache in a way she knows very well. Yang looked over her shoulder, eyes red and blank, "You clearly didn't see what she was going to do to you, Blake. She was about to -"

"I'm sorry..." She murmured, her arms dropping down to her sides as she glared at the pathway in her own frustration. "I'm sorry for telling you off and acting like a weak somebody, I didn't mean to be rude I was just stressed and-" Her ears perked up in alarm, "-not that you also weren't stressed as I am! I know pretty well that you were _stressed_! I just-..." She sighed. "I'm sorry..."

A moment passed.

Then Yang sighed, her own shoulders dropping down as if she has been forcing them to sit straight. She turned around and faced Blake, hands tucked in her pocket that Blake knows that she has them in fists. 

Yang's eyebrows furrowed before she let her head hang low as another sigh escapes her lips, "I'm sorry too I guess..." She says and before Blake can tell her otherwise she continued, "I should've remembered about the thin line Mercury put me in... so I'm sorry for making you worried on my behalf..." Yang looks up just in time to meet with Blake's eyes, "I should be grateful too... you planned all of this just so that we can hang out even under all this pressure. I shouldn't have acted that way earlier, that was... immature of me. Especially the walking away and stuff..."

Surprising herself, Blake nodded her scolding face plastered on her face. "I have to admit walking away like that really is immature but..." Blake reaches out then stops, eyes casted to the side, "Yeah you did act like a jerk suddenly walking away and forcing me to catch up to you." Blake chuckles under her breath when she saw the guilty look on Yang's face, "Hey..." She says, "We'll figure out how we're going to get you back on the ring okay?"

Yang nods weakly, "M'kay..." Hesitantly, Yang reached out and held Blake's hand, "And to be clear? You aren't weak Blake. You never have been an I am sure that you never will be." She says firmly, as if she was trying to squeeze it in Blake's stubborn brain.

Blake rolls her eyes, "Whatever you say, Yang..." She turns around and starts walking away, she stopped a few meters away from Yang before she turned back around and pointed at a nearby game. Yang's eyes didn't leave Blake. "I bet I can beat you in the bump cars." She challenged with a smug smirk.

Yang snapped out of her reverie as she levelled Blake's challenging eyes with her own. "You're on, Belladonna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chap before I sleep -w-


	5. Snacks in Weiss' Office [#8 & 10]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look. Two gals spending their afternoons with each other. Again.

Blake knocks twice on the door frame before she enters the room, "Knock knock." She greets, holding up the package of sodas in one hand and a bag full of sweet oh so sweet snacks. "Belladonna intruding here."

Yang looks up with a smile and quirks an eyebrow, "Blake Belladonna coming to visit a mere mortal like me in a rush hour? My, the news will be buzzing for your frequent visits here instead of directing the studio!" She drops her pen and stands up. "How is the studio and crew doing by the way? Are ya'll doing good?"

The faunus walks toward Yangs desks and places her stuff on the long table before she sat beside her best friend, "We're doing very well. Always submitting assigned projects early from it's due. We are finishing episodes left and right, already preparing for a second season if the big boss is up to it. Everyone's doing their best to release episodes weakly."

Yang grabs a drink, "Really?" The sizzle of the bottle opening filled her pause, "Damn, Wishful's advance and ready. I knew you could do it, Blakey."

Blake rolls her eyes in a fond manner before she pulled the plastic bag of sweets her way and grabbing a packet of sour candy. She opened them with ease and propped one inside her mouth as she watches Yang subtly from the corner of her eyes. She watches as Yang tilts her head up to drink her soda, she watches as her throat bobs and the evident sweat she had building on her neck. Her eyes then trailed up to the Yang's jawline and she takes a second to stare intently at the spot.

The blonde sighs happily as she places down her soda, instinctively wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "That hits the spot." She turned back to Blake and smiled.

The faunus was not prepared for that, forcing her to cough roughly at the candy that so happens to get stuck in her throat. She clears her throat a couple of times, rejecting Yang's help before she looks up and smiles sheepishly handing Yang her sour candies, "Want a piece?"

Yang snorts yet still grabs a piece and throwing in her mouth, "You and you're love of choking on food, kit kat-"

"Don't call me that..." Blake grumbles, roughly digging her hand inside the packet and grabbing a handful and eating them as a whole.

They stayed there for a while, until Weiss called Yang for the second time, telling her to go find another place to write her songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that I haven't posted the chapters here even though I know I had already posted them earlier...


	6. Late night Errands [#5 & 18]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake woke up to a nightmare. Yang couldn't sleep so when Blake decided to call her and asked her to buy her cookies and cream flavoured ice cream, she happily does it.

The forth time Yang rolled back to her side she gives up with a sigh. She couldn't sleep again. Yang sits up and walks slowly downstairs, scroll and her purple robe in hand as she cracks a yawn but doesn't feel tired at all.

Her minds were filled with thoughts of that day. The way he spat out slurs toward Blake as the crowd cheered for her victory, she could feel the anger boil in her when he started talking about Adam and how he didn't deserve what he got, that he still had a chance if not for Blake who decided to imprison him. She could feel herself boil over when he started talking smack at Blake, telling Yang how cowardly of Blake to run away. 

Yang's thoughts were cut off when she heard a small crack, when she looked down she immediately let go of the edge of her dinner table. She groaned when she saw the evident mark of someone trying to destroy the poor thing. With a shake of her head, she chased away those thoughts and decided that she wanted a midnight snack. Good thing Ren lent her some of that spaghetti sauce...

~

She'd placed the noodles to boil when she heard her scroll going off from the living room. With a confused expression, she placed down the empty package of the noodle and walked to her living room hands wiping her wet hands.

Yang grabbed her scroll and placed the device between her ears, walking back to her kitchen. "Hello?" She says, cutting the heat of the spaghetti sauce and grabbing the nearby mittens.

"Yang..?"

Yang's hands froze halfway. She shakes her head and a smile slowly enters her face as she places the pot on the table cloth. She grabbed her phone, "Heyya, Blakey!" She greeted again with a chipper voice, "Can't sleep?"

Blake laughed in the other line, her voice giving away her exhaustion an roughness that had Yang confused. "Does the time I am calling you right now not add up to the equation, Yang?"

"Well I mean... when you say it like that I suddenly feel like I'm _very_ stupid." Another laugh echoed from the other end and bless Yang's heart when she heard a much more lighter and carefree tone that makes her want to float away like a starstruck cupid. It makes her chuckle, "But hey! At least I made you laugh! If I was forced to choose between being stupid or making you any kind of sadness I would certainly, with all of my heart, choose stupidity." She nods at her words.

Blake hummed thoughtfully, "Aren't you stupid enough..?" She asked slowly.

Yang sputtered a few words before she groaned indignantly. Blake maybe a saint and one of the most beautiful and brave person she knows, but to add sassy to the list? That's a little too much for Yang to handle in one go. So she blushes. In embarrassment.

She sighs and leans on her kitchen counter, "You really know how to make a fool of myself even without you around huh..." She said, her voice teasing yet swelled with fondness. "So! What made you call?" Yang swears she heard fingers snap, as if there was someone getting enchanted by a spell then getting out of it. She shakes her head for her delusional thinking, she's probably starting to lean into her sleep mode.

"I..." Blake trailed off, her voice making Yang close her eyes and imagine the girl in her bed, blanket raised to her neck as she gazes at her ceiling with the shimmer of wonder that's always there in her amber eyes. "I... can't sleep..." Yang feels Blake lie just now, though it left a bitter taste on her she doesn't pry.

Instead, she chuckles and switches her places, elbows now on the countertops. "Oh yeah, nooot so obvious at all, Belladonna." She teases, an easy smile entering her expression.

"Shut up and listen..." Blake cutely grumbles. Yang hears shifting on the other line before Blake huffs in relief, "Can I ask you a favour?"

Yang raises an eyebrow, "A favour?" She checks the wall clock just to the side, "A favour at 1 AM? My... what could this favour that couldn't wait 'till the morning rises?"

Blake giggles, "Just answer the question Yang..."

"Sure! I couldn't sleep anyway!" Yang said then she stopped, eyes travelling back to her boiling noodles before she hurriedly spoke again, "ONLY! Only after I'm done cooking my spaghetti."

There was silence for a moment and Yang doesn't know what to do with herself, so she stood awkwardly in the middle of her kitchen. "You're making... spaghetti at 1 AM in the morning..." Blake echoed thoughtfully, "Huh, that doesn't surprise me." Yang wants to feel offended by what that meant. "That will also be in the favour I am about to ask you..."

"My spaghetti?"

"Yes you're spaghetti." A roll of her eyes, "So..."

"So?"

"Buy me ice cream?"

Heat flushed the entirety of Yang's cheeks. The shyness in Blake's voice sent chills down her spine. Blake was never the one to be shy, she was brave and never backs down from a challenge no matter how hard or stupid said challenge was. To hear her shy, or any other that encompasses the other attributes of a Belladonna, Yang feels honoured.

The silence that followed probably made Blake overthink some things, "Y-you can refuse! I don't mind! I can buy them for myself-"

Yang cut her off with a loud and bright laugh. It was adorable for Blake to act this way around her, Yang grabbed a fork and stirred the noodles still lightly laughing at Blake. "Yeah! I can go fetch Ice cream for you! What flavour do you want?"

"Cookies and cream?"

"Great! I'll go get you ice cream after I finished mixing my spag. Leave the door open for me will ya, Belladonna? I'll be carrying a lot of stuff." Yang says as she pulls out a colander and places her scroll on her empty plate rack.

Yang could feel a smile radiate off her phone, "Thank you, Yang..."

"No problemo! I'll be at your place in ten and who knows, maybe we could fit in watching cheesy romance movies." She said with a nonchalant shrug.

Blake's laugh bounced off of Yang's kitchen walls, "Yeah... we _could_ fit in movie time."

"Great!"

"Great."

And thus the two friends did all sorts of friendly activity until the sun was rising bright to the still purple sky.


	7. Patch Days [#3 & 2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taiyang calls Yang one day, offering her to stay at her old home Patch after the sudden eviction notice from the landlord. Blake, hearing this news from Ruby quickly suggested she'd be there as well.
> 
> This small vacation brought back memories that the two dwelled happily.

"Don't forget that there are your old clothes in the drawers!" Tai called from the stairs, watching with bright eyes as the two girls climbed upstairs.

Blake stopped and looked over her shoulder giving the older Xiao Long a confused look, "Old clothes?"

"Yeah! You left them here purposely just so you won't be carrying that much baggage the next time you visit." He said, "I placed them at the second drawer to the bottom just below Ruby and Yang's baby shirts, where you like it." He sends a wink Blake's way cheeks quickly heating up in embarrassment.

"Dad." Yang hisses quietly. Her voice was sharp that made one of Blake's feline ears twitch in an irritating way.

Tai looks over Blake's head and saw the faint glare his daughter gave him. Knowing what will happen next, he smiled and gave them a small wave, "Yeah yeah. Anyway, I'll be at the garage if you need anything." Before Tai could get away from them, Blake sends him an apologetic look and he replied with a small shake of his head.

As soon as Tai was out of their view, Blake's ears swivelled behind hearing heavy footsteps. She turned and saw that Yang had already gone ahead. With a sigh, she follows narrowly catching the quick shutting of door behind her best friend. She watched as Yang angrily shoves her duffle bag on the foot of her bed while Blake softly laid her own in the middle of her bed. Yang fell flat on her old bed face first.

When no one spoke for the next few seconds, Blake sighed heavily and stood up then walked toward the drawers.

Her eyes caught the familiar sight of three children happily smiling toward the camera. A small, fond smile crept on her face as she reached her hand out to grab and caressed the object. It was her, Yang and Weiss, the three were wearing their respective medieval costumes. She remembers this day very well. It was the day where the three were performing in Patch's official Town Hall about the story Blake and Weiss wrote in their preschool years.

It was the day they met, Blake remembers very well Yang's audition for Willow King, she remembers how entranced she was when she saw Yang perform her part, how her voice soothed those around her. Blake was also impressed at the knowledge of combat kid Yang had, especially martial arts/hand-to-hand. It was funny how long Blake has had a crush on the blonde.

Her ears flickered at the familiar inhale. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow at Yang who was staring at her, as if she was admiring her with a soft and vulnerable gaze.

Blake placed the photograph back, "Do you need something..?" She asked, walking slowly toward her best friend's bed and sitting on the edge, finger an inch from touching Yang's. She ignored the heat creeping up her neck as Yang looks down and intwining their pinkies together.

A beat passed before Yang looked back up, "Thanks for coming with me..."

Blake smiles, "No need to thank me, Yang." She said, "We all know that you'd do the same when it would happen to me." She gave their jointed pinkies a small squeeze earning the shine of Yang's lilac eyes, pulling Blake in like how she had been when she had first met her.

Yang inched closer and paused, the two still staring at each other trying their bests to cover up the emotions stirring behind them. When Blake crawled her pinkie, caressing the other. "Well... if that ever happens..." A slow smirk forms her face, "You know that coming with you isn't the only thing I'd give."

Blake snorts, head falling on Yang's scooting and making herself in the place where she had declared as home all those years ago. Small giggles emitted from the back of her throat, she tries her best to hide them, burying her face deeper into Yang's neck.

"Hey! Don't hide your laugh from me, Belladonna!" Yang complained, her other hand coming to Blake's side, tickling the faunus.

Blake pulled away from her, a loud laugh escaping her defences as she falls back on Yang's bed, laughing happily at her friend's tactics. Yang growls playfully as she crawls on top of Blake and continues to tickle her mercilessly. Blake tried her best to bat those invading hands away but her laughter weakened her that she resulted crumbling and shouting, "Stop! Yang stop! I'm gonna die!"  
  


Yang stopped, placing both of her hands on either side of Blake's head, "Jeez, Blake! Really the overdramatic." She remarked, giggling at the face the Belladonna gave her.

With a small growl, she pushed the blonde by the shoulder before she expertly manoeuvred so that she was the one pining Yang down the bed. "Don't push your luck, sunshine. I bite." She justified her words by barring her teeth at the now laughing Xiao Long.

After a moment, Blake's act crumbled and she smiles softly at Yang.

"You know you had me worried..." She murmured when Yang's laughter started to die down. Like the Yang, Yang was, she stopped and looked at Blake intently. Lilac eyes alerted and patient. Her hands naturally found themselves at Blake's hips. "You didn't utter a word on our way here..."

Yang sighs, "I'm sorry... It's just that-" She paused, "I don't know... getting kicked out of your own home, one where I made memories after I worked hard to earn it is like... having something just ripped out of me."

Blake scrunched cutely at the explanation before she sighs and lays comfortably on Yang, head on her heart and hands on her shoulders, "I knew I should've done something the minute I knew Mercury was your opponent."

"It's okay, Blake. No one expected anything..."

Blake looks up, "You know I care about you right?" Yang nods, "And that I will be there whenever your hurting?" Yang nods again. "So it just... I feel frustrated not being there to defend you form those security men..."

"Blake..." The faunus' ears perked up at the name. "You're okay." Yang says slowly, "My shoulder's fine. Those dudes had nothing on me."

"But-"

"No buts." Yang says with a laugh, she bumps her forehead with hers. "Remember when we were 12? I fell down from a tree and sprained my ankle? That event was something no one was prepared for but it still came and I got through it!"

Grumbly, she buried her face on Yang's chest, "That was the lady's fault for not controlling her snake to climb up a fucking tree..."

Yang snorts, hands stroking Blake's raven hair, "Jeez, you really need something to blame don't you?" Blake sheepishly huffed and Yang rolls her eyes at the childish behaviour, "I'll be fine, Blake. For now, all we have to worry how we'll be spending this small vacation before hell breaks lose."

"I'll be sleeping here..." Blake's voice muffled from the depths of Yang's neck.

"Sure sure, anything you want Blakey." A shiver runs down Yang's spine when she felt the hot breath over her shoulder as Blake sighs in comfort. With another roll of her eyes, she reached and clicked her lamp close, arms pulling Blake closer. "Goodnight, Blake..."

"Goodnight... sweet dreams..." Before the both of them knew, they were asleep.


	8. The next day [4 & 9]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two best friends wake up the next day in each others arms. That's it. Also, Tai has a small SURPRISE.

Blake wakes up to the sound of heart beating. It was relaxing.

Warmth seethed into the palm of her hand and she hums when she felt the same comforting heat on the rest of her body. It was like she was getting cuddled with a pride of lions, everyone laying atop of each other providing warmth for the cold night and protection for any kind of threat that hangs in the air. She likes it, being held this way. Being held like she mattered to someone so dearly that they will physically show how much they give her freedom yet still protect her steadily from the sidelines.

She felt the muscles of her cat ears flick, a long warm air annoying the sleeping appendage. Her nose scrunched up a little at the small interruption before she sighed and inched closer to this soft heater. She had her hands to her chest, keeping them where it was warmest and away from the chilling air. And also probably because she just wanted to be held tight in the morning.

She frowned when she heard heavy footsteps slowly getting louder and louder. She presumed someone was coming in and was trying to sneak their way inside without them knowing. An instinct sparked inside of Blake and she immediately sat up when she heard the door knob twist.

The door slowly opened and there entered a tall blond man wearing baggy jeans and a sleeveless undershirt. He smiled sheepishly her way and stopped walking.

Blake rubbed the sleep off of her eyes before she looked back up and saw Taiyang Xiao Long in his pyjamas. She gives him a small smile before she went back into bed and curled into the warmth that was suddenly stirring.

Her eyes widen and before anyone knew it, Blake jumped off of the bed with a yelp and away from Yang who was still fast asleep an annoyed (but cute) scrunch on the bridge of her eyebrows. Blake could hear the heavy beating of her heart, she wanted to ignore the heat creeping up her skin but when she saw Yang blinking awake. When she saw the dark lilac of her eyes from sleep, Blake felt herself relax at the sight in front of her.

Yang cracked a yawn when Blake stood up and sat on Yang's bed. The blonde moved to lay on her back, one arm over her forehead. She looked at Blake from the corner of her eyes before she gave her a really really really goofy smile that made Blake snort in amusement.

"Well good morning to the both of you as well." Tai said in a rush, turning around and moving to exit the room. "I'm going to start making breakfast. Come down in five minutes if you both still want your food to be hot." He finished his last statement with a rough slam of the door.

Blake looked back at Yang with a worried expression. She chuckled and sat up, "He probably assumed the worst." She said with a voice that was rough from sleep. Blake still couldn't get over how relaxing it sounded when Yang's voice seem to scratch when she'd just wake up, it was both cute and sexy at the same time. Yang stretched her back another yawn escaping her lips, "Goosh morning, Blakey..."

Blake hid her giggle behind a fist before she stood from the bed and walked toward her part of the room, "Goosh morning to you too, sunshine." She replied as she unzipped her duffle bag and began to grab some clothes. "I'll go and head to the bathroom first, take some time to wake yourself up."

Yang nods and gives Blake an over exaggerated thumbs up gesture, head falling back down to her pillow as she sighs blissfully.

"Don't get too relaxed, Yang. You know I will drag you to the bathroom if you fall asleep."

Yang waved dismissively, "Yeah yeah I know..." She said, "Just give me a moment to rest my eyes for a bit..." Blake simply rolls her eyes fondly as she stretches her shoulders and hips knowing that she had to drag a very very heavy wrestler to the bathroom.

=

"Mornin' Dad!" Yang greets, giving her old man a pat on the back as she takes her seat on the table, fingers tapping rhythmically as she watches with fascination the way Tai cooked up a batch of pancakes, "Plain old pancakes?" She asks, carefully watching Blake sit down in her perpetual vision.

Tai scoffed, "They aren't plain." added another perfectly made pancake to the stack by the side before he poured in batter. "It's called original pancakes. You can decide what toppings do you want to put in your batch."

Blake's chair scrapes lightly on the wooden floor as she stands, "Where are the syrups kept?" She asked, already by Tai's side and opening cabinets.

"Still in the same place. The fruits are in the fridge. Yang do you mind getting the bowl to the bottom? Ruby shipped them yesterday for you to eat." Yang gave him a two finger salute before she stood and walked toward their fridge and grabbing the bowl full of all kinds of berries.

Blake sits on the table first carrying three types of syrup she managed to snatch from the bottom right cabinet. "Ruby's in Mantle for a small vacation if I remember correctly."

"Yup! She just got there last week!" Tai places one last pancake on someone's plate before he turned off the stove and cleaned his kitchen swiftly. "Pyrrha and Penny are dragging her to all kinds of places. Ciel is giving the poor girl a hard time to talk with her it's almost hilarious how Ruby just tenses up when she sees her." He said as he placed the last of the used dishes in the sink.

"Nora and Neon are with them. I'm actually relieved that Weiss hadn't come."

Blake raises an eyebrow at her best friend, "Why so?"

Yang groans, "I can hear by scroll just screaming from Weiss messages about how much she hates her decisions..."

Tai and Blake chuckles.

"Okay eat up. I've got somewhere I wanna take the both of you before I go to work in the afternoon." Tai says as he places the plates of pancakes in front of them.

Blake and Yang gave the old man a questioning look. Tai simply answers with squirting maple syrup in his pancakes and began to dig in, ignoring the very puzzled look from the other two in the room. Blake and Yang shared many looks that breakfast.

=

"Tada!" Tai exclaims excitedly as he shows them a pair of earrings. He giddily walked over their way and places one in each hand making the pair even more confused.

Blake looked down and caressed the material, she looked at it in confusion for a few seconds before a pang of recognition tickled her whole body. A wide smile slowly forms in her face as she reads the small encryptions she's yet to understand on the jewellery. Without another thought, she shed her golden bands and clipped her new earring on her left.

It weighed heavy, but it was grounding. It had the exact lines where the written words were engraved, the exact same size and depth of the hole on the bottom. The grandpa that sold them the item back them told them that it wasn't a shell despite the fact that it looked like one. Little Blake and Yang still called the earring shell no matter how many times the grandpa shakes his head.

Yang let out a breath of awe as she slowly clips her own to her right ear, "This is..."

Tai's smile seem to grow wider at the sight of their awe, "Yup! That's the exact same earring you two used to wear when you were this small." He measured his hand to his hip, a blush covering his cheeks at the memory.

"But there wasn't any other replica..." Blake murmured, watching the small shell twirl around.

Yang nods distantly, "It was an original made from the ancestors. It symbolises partnership and trust that's why it was so rare and expensive..."

Tai nodded along with them, "Well since you lost it back then, I thought of making an exact replica. You do not know the amount of recalling I had to do just to make those things. The 3D printer is probably exhausted from my failed prints and the garage is probably a mess of molten roc-"

He was cut off with an oof, feeling a weight pulling him down. He felt a soft slap by his cheek and turned to see one of Blake's cat ears. Then he heard a small sniffle from his neck and he couldn't help but smile fondly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a hug.

Yang joined in the hug a little later after she'd just stand by and watch parts of her family be the way they are. She too cried on Tai's shoulder, grateful of the gift he gave them.

Tai places his hands on their head and pulled them closer, laughing as tears also entered his eyes. It was no secret that the two had fallen in love since they could feel love, when he saw the way the two found the earring and kept glancing to the other one as if they wanted to give the pair to the other as a 'friendly' gift. So when they lost it while swimming, he knew someday he would replace it with the exact same love as the original.

But having them thanking him so forwardly and unexpectedly was another experience. And he liked it that way...

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't understand how this is supposed to work...


End file.
